Arena
by Punch'n'Judy
Summary: Der Krieg ist verloren. Die, die ihn überlebt hatten, wurden Gladiatoren und dazu gezwungen, sich für Voldemorts Vergnügen zu bekämpfen. Nur einer von ihnen kann überleben. Übersetzung von EmilyWaters "Arena" Angst, Character Death, Torture


Authorisierte Übersetzung von EmilyWaters "Arena"

Disclaimer: Die verwendeten Figuren gehören Joanne K. Rowling, der Plot gehört EmilyWaters.

Warnings: Gewalt(!), Slash, CharaDeath, non-con

Sie konnten nicht sterben.

Nicht hier.

Das war das Problem.

Ihre Zauberstäbe waren weg, ihre Magie gebunden und die Überwachungszauber verhinderten Selbstmord oder Mord.

Nicht dass es Voldemort gestört hätte, wenn sie sich gegenseitig umbrachten. Nicht im Geringsten. Er wollte nur, dass es in seinem Beisein geschah. Deshalb konnten sie nicht außerhalb der Arena sterben.

Der Krieg war schon vor Jahren verloren. Die Muggelwelt war gänzlich und vollkommen zerstört worden. Die Zaubererwelt war als einzige geblieben - aber sie war zu Voldemorts furchterregenden Spielplatz geworden. Und all jene, die im letzten Krieg gekämpft hatten, waren nun Voldemorts Spielzeuge. Sogar er. Obwohl er nicht einmal wirklich gekämpft hatte. Eher war er aus Angst von Voldemort abtrünnig geworden - nur um eins seiner Spielzeuge zu werden.

Er nannte sie Gladiatoren. Voldemort hatte definitiv eine Vorliebe für Muggelgeschichte. Das musste etwas damit zu tun haben, ein Halbblut zu sein, dachte Draco düster. Sein kompletter Körper schmerzte. Seine Gedanken waren ungeordnet und verwirrt. Er hatte Blut auf den Händen - und konnte sich für ein paar Minuten nicht erinnern, wessen. Oh ja, Ron Weasleys. Er hatte Ron Weasley früher am Tage getötet, während Voldemort und seine Handlanger zuschauten und applaudierten.

Wenn ihm jemand vor fünf Jahren erzählt hätte, dass er eines Tages Ron Weasley töten würde, hätte er vor Freude gelacht. Heute wünschte er sich, dass er stattdessen gestorben wäre.

Er erinnerte sich nicht, wie Voldemort sie zum Kämpfen gebracht hatte. Es war kein Trank, kein Imperius. Nur... pure Überzeugung. Das erste Mal, als sie abgelehnt hatten, hat er einen kleinen Jungen vor ihren Augen gefoltert. Wie hieß er? Teddy oder so? Irgendein lächerlicher Muggelname. Dann waren da andere. Das zweite Mal, als sie ablehnten, war es schlimmer. Und am Ende kämpften sie. Sie alle. Jeder einzelne von ihnen. Sogar Ginny Weasley. Sogar Hermione Granger. Sogar Luna Lovegood.

Natürich versuchten sie, gegen Voldemort zu kämpfen - und stellten zu ihrem absoluten Erstaunen fest, dass Schwerter und Speere nicht viel gegen die magische Energie anrichten konnten, die die Arena umgab. Und jetzt... Draco fragte sich, ob irgendjemand von ihnen sich überhaupt daran erinnern konnte, warum sie kämpften. Vielleicht nicht. Vielleicht war es nur noch Instinkt. Vielleicht zählten die Motive nicht mehr.

Draco vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen blutigen Händen und stöhnte leise. Warum konnte er nicht sterben? Er hatte schon so lange versucht zu sterben. Er war nicht mal ein besonders guter Kämpfer. Er war nur Durchschnitt. Die anderen waren gut... gut genug, um ihn zu töten, wenn sie wollten. Aber stattdessen wurde er immer von ihnen, den anderen, überlistet. Sie fanden immer einen Weg zu sterben. Ließen sich von ihm töten. Er hasste sie dafür.

Er hörte unregelmäßige Schritte hinter sich. Ein nackter Körper rutschte auf den Boden neben ihm. Er sah den jungen Mann an, den er seit ein paar Tagen nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Sein schmaler, muskulöser Körper war übersät von Narben und Prellungen. Er hatte Blut in seinen verdreckten Haaren. Auch seine Hände waren blutig. Seine dunkelgrünen Augen hatten ein gefährliches Schimmern.

"Wen hast du heute getötet?", fragte Draco leise.

"Lovegood", antwortete Harry.

Draco erstickte fast an den Worten. Er hatte Luna niemals gemocht - aber... der Gedanke, dass Harry sie tötete, war aus irgendeinem Grund völlig unerträglich. Sogar, obwohl Harry die meisten der Anderen getötet hatte. Mehr als irgendjemand anders.

"Tut mir Leid", sagte Draco ungewiss.

"Muss es nicht. Es ist gut so. Es ging schnell. Sie wollte sterben."

Natürlich wollte sie, dachte Draco verbittert. Wer würde nicht?

Harrys Atmung wurde gleichmäßig und ruhig, während er auf dem Rücken lag und mit leerem Blick nach oben starrte.

"Wer ist noch übrig?", fragte Draco müde.

"Niemand", antwortete Harry ruhig. "Wir sind die letzten. Und nach morgen... wird es nur einen geben."

Natürlich, dachte Draco bitter. Nur einen glücklichen Gewinner, der den Rest seines Lebens unter Voldemorts Gnade verbringen musste. Unter seinem Gebot. Unter dem Imperius oder durch pure Überzeugung. Wer weiß? Draco blickte auf Harry - dessen Gesicht war absolut ungerührt.

"Wie geht es dir?", fragte Draco leise.

"Gut", antwortete Harry abwesend.

Draco erhob sich und setzte sich rittlings auf Harry, schaute auf ihn hinab. Harry starrte aufwärts, seine grünen Augen absolut kalt. Und dann, zu Dracos Entsetzen, umarmten ihn starke Hände, zogen ihn näher und ein Kuss - ein absolut leidenschaftlicher Kuss passierte wie von selbst. ()

Dracos Hände streichelten den festen, wohlgeformten Körper unter sich und verfolgten jede Narbe und jede Verletzung. Harrys Augen waren geschlossen und ein Ausdruck kompletten Genusses lag auf seinem Gesicht. Impulsiv griff Draco nach seinen Hüften und hob sie, suchte nach seinem Eingang und stieß seine Finger hinein. Harry machte keine Geräusche, nur sein Atem ging schneller und stärker. Ohne viel zu überlegen bog er Harrys Knie und stieß in ihn. Harrys gesamter Körper erschauderte unter dem Schmerz der unsanften Pentration, aber er tat nichts um ihn zu stoppen oder von sich zu stoßen. Draco bewegte sich weiter in ihm, während seine Hände das müde, abgekämpfte Gesicht seines Erzfeindes streichelten, als ob er versuchte, die Anzeichen des Schmerzes, die er mit jedem Stoß verursachte, auszulöschen. Er kam abrupt und sah zu seinem Schock, dass auch Harry gekommen war, ohne berührt zu werden. Draco zog sich aus ihm und lehnte sich wieder über ihn. Zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen merkte Draco, dass er weinte, dass seine Tränen direkt auf Harrys Gesicht tropften. Harry schaute ihn an und lächelte. Sein Lächeln war sanft und fast unschuldig - so wie es vor Jahren gewesen war.

"Ah, wundervoll", sagte Harry verträumt und rollte sich schmerzhaft auf die Seite. Draco sah nach unten und sah Blut auf seinem Oberschenkel. "Genau was ich immer gebraucht habe. Wie kann ich dir jemals danken?"

"Willst du sterben?", fragte Draco plötzlich.

Harry lachte über die Frage. "Musst du überhaupt fragen?"

Er vermutete, dass er nicht musste.Nicht hier. "Erzähls mir", bat er trotzdem.

"Natürlich will ich", gab Harry frei zu. "So sehr... Seit dem Moment, in dem wir zu kämpfen anfingen. Aber - die anderen... Sie wirkten, als brauchten sie es mehr. Ich ließ sie vor mir gehen."

Draco sah ihn überrascht an. Harry war nicht wie er - er wurde nicht überlistet. Tag für Tag, jahrelang, tat er das Undenkbare, das Unverzeihliche, um die Anderen vor einem Schicksal zu retten, das viel schrecklicher als der Tod war. Und am Ende von allem würde ihm niemand danken, würde ihm niemand vergeben - denn am Ende würde niemand übrig sein.

"Du kannst mir danken", sagte Draco trocken. "Morgen, wenn wir kämpfen - lass mich gewinnen."

Harry lächelte bitter. "Nein", sagte er. "Werde ich nicht."

Harrys Arme schlangen sich um ihn und zogen ihn zu sich, sorgten dafür, dass Draco sich an seine Brust lehnte. Draco entspannte sich und schluchzte leise in der Umarmung des Mannes, der ihn morgen töten würde.

"Hiervor... Hätte ich dich gelassen", sagte Harry sanft. "Aber jetzt... Ich habe es in deinen Augen gesehen. Du willst gehen, mehr als es jemals jemand anderes wollte. Sogar mehr als alle anderen. Ich kann dir nichts vorwerfen."

Harrys Worte wurden von einer Welle von völlig selbstsüchtiger Erleichterung mit sich, und Draco lehnte sich glückselig in Harrys Umarmung - er fühlte einen überwältigenden Drang, ihm zu danken - oder um Verzeihung zu bitten - oder möglicherweise beides.

"Harry", fragte er schwach. "Wie wirst du nach all dem leben?"

Arme hielten ihn noch fester.

"Ich werde nicht", sagte Harry leise. "Es wird kein Leben sein. Es wird etwas anderes sein."


End file.
